ISC
by Deez Nuts
Summary: HIATUS Kana is starting at her new school I.S.C. Hei has his eye on her. With two teenages who knows what will happen! HEI X KANA DISCONTIUED
1. Your Dressed to kill

**K.E.M: Hey everyone. This Fanfic is more to the Manga, the one with Kana in it. It's a KanaxHei Fanfic. Also this is set around high school so enjoy **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Darker Then Black and if I did Kana would be in the anime! ****Don't forget to Review XD and the places that are on this fanfic are made up but not Japan (obvs)**

-_Dreams are the source of are power_-

**+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + **

Kana was moving from Castal to a big town somewhere in Japan. She had not family so she lived on her own in a row of flats. That was until she was forced to go to college by her grandparents. The college was called I.S.C- Intelligence Specialist Collage.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The alarm left beeped loudly indicating that it was time to get up but the girl did not want to. The sheets crinkled up as so rolled over to hit the snooze button but then "Oh shit!" The girl shouted she brushed her light brown hair off her face and then quickly ran over to her closet. She grabbed a long sleeved, black tee. She slid on her tee shirt then took a pair of demin shorts out. She grabbed a bobble and tied her hair into a high pony with her full fringe hanging out. She put in a small clip to hold down unwanted parts of her hair down. She had a dog tag round her neck which said Kana.

Kana ran downstairs; she slipped her black trainers on and grabbed 2 suitcases that were full of clothes and important items. There was a taxi just pulling up outside her house 'Just in time' she thought and then sighed. She loaded her bags into the back of the taxi and then got in "Were to"The man said, Kana looked down to the piece of paper she was grasping "Tanner Street please" The girl said with a smile. The man turned around and headed in the direction of Tanner Street.

The Taxi pulled in at the start of Tanner Street "Is this alright?" The man asked "Yeah thanks" Kana smiled. She gave the taxi driver some money and then got out to get her suitcases. Her hair flew in her face as a strong wind hit her. She moved the hair away from her eyes and then she looked up at the sky with a sigh "Hey lady come one!" The taxi driver shouted with rage "Heheh sorry!" Kana shouted back while turning around.

She lifted her bags out the Taxi; the girl closed the boot and waved at the man with a smile, the man just let out a sigh and waved to her. She walked down the street looking for I.S.C. She followed the map that she had drawn on her piece of paper.

Kana came up to a tall and long building which had lots of windows and door there were gardens, cafes and shopping places. Kana just stood there in a gaze. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she quickly spun round to see who it was "Hello are you new" The woman said. She was quite old, her hair was a silver colour –but not grey- and her eyes were blue. The woman had glasses and a suit on which showed that she was part of I.S.C " Yes" Kana replied "My name is Lin and I am the principle of this school" Lin said "What's yours" The woman said pushing up and glasses and getting a clipboard out "Kana Hanazawa" Kana said with a smile. The woman flipped the papers on her clipboard. She stopped and let out an ah "There you are" Lin said. She passed Kana a piece of paper, a map, a lesson plan and a key "Here is your room number, a map of the campus and your room key and your lesson plan. Classes start at 9am tomorrow makes sure you are there" Lin said while fiddling with the papers "I will, Thanks" Kana said as she turned round and waved.

"Number 96, 97, 98 here it is 99!" Kana said with a smirk. She put her hand in her pocket to get the key out but as soon as she got it out she dropped it. She was just about to lean down when she saw another pair of feet in front of her. Their shoes were DC trainers with black and white prints all over them; she followed up the person's body to see a black pair of skinny jeans that fit perfectly on their legs. Their tee shirt was white with a skateboard on it and they had a black leather jacket on them. They had pure black hair and black eyes. She was greeted by a friendly smile of the man who was holding her keys.

"H-Hello" Kana studded "So you're the new student, not bad" The boy said with a smirk "My names Hei and you are" Hei said while smirking "Kana, it's nice to meet you" She said with a smile "Nice" Hei replied while handing Kana back her door keys "If you need anything I right next door" Hei said while pointing at the door on his right "Thanks" Kana said calmly as she slid the door keys in her door "Well cya later" Kana smiled "Yeah" Hei said. Kana closed her door and went to put her bags away but she did not know that Hei was still outside her door 'Whoa nice legs, Body, hair. I think I've hit the jackpot with this one' he thought smugly to himself. Hei stood there for a minute or two while thinking about Kana then he went to his room, still with a smug look on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Please review and next chapter will be out shortly! XD **

**Next Chapter: Dancing in the rain.**


	2. I'm Coming Home

Hi, long time no see?

Right then, This story only had one chapter, and that's all it's ever going to have. I can't write about these things anymore. I can't write anime, mange or any like that. I'm all for the slashs, band fics. I'm sorry, but I'll only write them, they make me happy. I love the bromances .. Sorry to everyone who liked this story, I would finish it. But like I said, it would take more than one chapter and I just couldn't do that.

I've got other stories about MCR, BTF, ATL on another site, and that is where I want to be.

I'm sorry, I love all of you on here. Don't think badly of me, I've just moved on.

**Thanks.**

_Glamour Of The Kill x_


End file.
